


Temporarily Blinded

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan can't see after having eye surgery after damage from a mission. He's stressed out about it and Anakin does his best to make him feel better.





	Temporarily Blinded

"Can't believe I can't see a thing," Obi Wan complained from his hospital bed. The med droids would not let him go back home, despite Anakin being perfectly able and content to take care of him. "I also can't believe that they won't let me leave here. It's not fair."

Anakin smiled and gave Obi Wan's hand a gentle squeeze. "I know my love, but it's for the best. You are recovering from eye surgery. I do wish they would let me take you home though. I know how much you hate it here."

"I agree with you on that," Obi Wan pouted. "I know you are more than capable of taking care of me." 

Anakin laughed. "True, but I am sort of relieved because I know that you would try to make a break for it because you're stubborn and don't like to rest which is what being here is forcing you to do."

"I think I can sense things through the force at home," Obi Wan responded. "I have lost my vision temporarily but I haven't lose my ability to use the force."

Anakin forgot how crabby Obi Wan could be when stuck in the medical bay. "I know Obi," Anakin replied sympathetically, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But you'll be back to seeing things in no time." 

"Well, I got a new book that I've been dying to read and now I can't do that for a while. It was really interesting too," he pouted.

"I can read to you if you want me to," Anakin suggested. "I don't have anything else to do or anywhere else to go because we both know I'm not going to leave your side for an extended amount of time because you would try to make a break for it." 

"I suppose you reading to me isn't the worst suggestion you've ever made," Obi Wan teased, wishing he could see his lover. 

Anakin laughed. "It's really not. Let me go grab it real quick." When Anakin returned, he was pleased to see Obi Wan was still in bed. He opened the book and began reading to Obi Wan who felt more relaxed and at peace than before.

"I like hearing you read to me," Obi Wan said after a few chapters. Anakin had gotten tired of reading so he thought he would take a break for a while.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this but I don't mind reading at all, especially to you. Now, I feel you're more relaxed and at peace so you're going to be able to get some sleep now. I'll read more in the morning," Anakin promised.

"Thank you," Obi Wan said, even though it was unnecessary.

Anakin kissed Obi Wan's forehead. "I love you. Get some sleep."


End file.
